The Wedding oneshot
by emmytorro
Summary: this is the one-shot of Joe and Miley's wedding. this is just to show you what happened before my story started


"Hmmm, what to wear what to wear…?" 20 year old Miley said to no one in particular, while standing in her huge walk in closet in her new condo.

She just bought the spacious condo about a year ago when she was able to move out of her parent's home. It was a big place with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, and a deck with a hot tub and wok out area.

She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist as she was pulling out a dress, "Joey what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come over a little early, is that a crime?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes it is, now you have to go." She said smiling.

"Nah, I don't think I want to." He whispered kissing her softly.

She sighed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door to get changed. She pulled on her pink strapless sundress and put on her pair of, one of a kind, Chanel heels. She looked at herself before nodding in approval.

She carefully put on some eyeliner and shiny pink Victoria Secret eye shadow. She quickly added some mascara and lip gloss. She knew that she wasn't going to need blush because she was going to be doing enough of that at the party.

"You ready yet Miles?" Joe called from the bedroom; he was lying on her bed waiting for her to walk out. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a Ralph Lauren white button down shirt.

"Yeah, coming." She said back to him, opening the door he looked at her outfit and smiled.

"You look amazing sweetie," He kissed her softly, "Let's get going, we don't want to be late for our own party.

Miley giggled before stepping out of the house with Joe and into his White Mercedes Benz.

Joe and Miley were going to their rehearsal dinner for their wedding the next night. Joe had proposed exactly eight months ago, but who was counting? They had crunched all of their planning together so everyone that they knew was going to be able to make the wedding.

Their wedding was all that the press was worried about; everyone wanted to know every detail about their wedding. It seemed to annoy Miley but Joe didn't really worry about it. He told her that he didn't care as long as they were going to get married.

Nick slowly walked into the restaurant in his suit pants and black button down shirt, Selena right next to him. They were together for about two years already. Selena was wearing a short, baby blue dress with her hair curled to perfection.

"Wow this place looks great, they are really lucky." Selena commented while going to take a seat at the front table.

Selena, Hilary, and Brandi, were going to be the bridesmaids in the wedding. Kevin, Nick, and Frankie were the groomsmen so all of them had to go sit at the table that was smack-dab in the middle of the whole restaurant.

As Nick and Selena took their seats they could see people filing into the place. They soon spotted Kevin in his black pants and red button down shirt with his black sports coat over it.

Selena soon saw Hilary behind them wearing a longer red dress that was very free since she had just given birth to a baby about 3 months ago. Kevin and Hilary were married for a year already and had given birth to a baby boy, Tyler, just a few months after Joe had proposed to Miley.

"Wow Selena I love the dress!" Hilary smiled, hugging Selena and Nick.

"Thanks, yours is so cute on you, I love the color" Selena commented back.

"See I was right, everyone would love your dress," Kevin commented, hugging Selena.

"I thought that no one would like the dress, thanks for proving me wrong S," Hilary smiled.

"No problem," Selena said.

"Guy's they should be here any second," Nick said looking at his watch, as soon as he pulled his head up everyone's eyes was turned to the door as Joe and Miley walked in.

Joe's left arm was wrapped around Miley's waist and she was blushing already as Joe was laughing. He must've said something funny to her to get her to blush before they walked into the room. They slowly made their way down the stairs as people were taking pictures and hugging them.

When they finally got to their table they hugged all of their friends and family.

"Miley your dress is amazing!" Selena said after hugging her, looking her up and down.

"Awe, I thought that you would like this dress. This is the one that you wanted but I bought!" Miley giggled while Joe's arm stayed wrapped around her waist.

"Kevin how's the little one?" Joe asked, sitting in his seat as servers came out to start serving the food.

"He's very jumpy and loud. He loves to talk. I'm just so glad that we got the neighbors to watch him for the night." Kevin said kissing Hilary on the forehead.

"Awe, I can't wait to visit my little nephew again," Miley smiled at them, she knew that right now she wasn't family but it was one day until she was. It's not like she wasn't going to call him that soon.

"He misses you and Joe, maybe because JOE HERE buys him something every time he comes." Hilary looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry that he is so cute!" Joe put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry Joe; you'll have cuties to spoil sooner or later." Kevin said taking a sip of water.

"I hope sooner than later," Joe said in a low voice that only Miley could hear causing her to break out in a little giggle.

"Joe stop saying dirty things to her," Selena smiled at Miley, while Joe put his hands up in defense.

"What's with being mean to the groom?" Joe asked as he put his hands down.

Miley kissed him, "I'm not being mean…"

"Nope, but that's because you're the nice one here," He stated kissing her again.

After dinner everyone was talking and Kevin and Nick suddenly got up and clinked their glasses.

"We have something that we would like to give the couple." Nick stated, putting his glass down.

Miley and Joe looked up at them confused; not getting what was going on right now.

"I was talking to Joe about what he wanted for his wedding gift and he was telling me some ideas but none of them really were what I wanted to get my brother," Kevin started.

"Kevin came to me after talking to Joe and told me one of the best ideas for a wedding gift and we both agreed that it was perfect for the happy couple." Nick continued.

"We know that Joe is living in a condo a while away from here and Miley lives in a condo somewhere further away from him," they continued.

Hilary and Selena looked at Joe and Miley who were really confused at this point. Both Hilary and Selena knew what was coming and they had their camera's ready for Joe and Miley's reaction.

"Well we went looking and we found you this…" Nick handed an envelope to Miley, "We hope that you like it, it's from all four of us…well and Tyler."

Miley looked at Joe and slowly opened the envelope. As she was Joe was looking at his brothers smiling faces trying to find out what was going on.

Everyone in the room was looking at them; everyone here knew what was going on. Kevin and Nick had told pretty much everyone that was coming to the party right after they had gotten the gift for them.

Miley finished opening it and pulled out a few pieces of paper and a folded up picture. As she unfolded it her eyes got bigger and bigger. Joe looked at the paper before looking at his brothers wide-eyed.

"YOU BOUGHT US A HOUSE?!" Joe screamed, smiling at his brothers before hugging both of them tightly.

"Actually it's fully furnished, the house is all yours." Selena smiled before hugging Joe.

Miley sat there in shock staring at the paper, after everyone at their table hugged Joe she was still sitting there. Joe walked over to her kneeling down to her level and looking her in the eyes.

"Babe? Speak; they got us a six bedroom house!" With that Miley jumped up hugging Joe tightly as he twirled her around.

She was crying now as she hugged Nick, Kevin, Selena, and Hilary.

"Thank you so, so, so, so much!" She said through her tears.

"It was no problem; all four us pitched in and decided that this would be perfect for you guys. You need it anyway."

After the dinner was finally over Miley got into Joe's car and they drove to her condo. Joe was going to be staying with Kevin at his house with Nick and Frankie. Hilary, Selena, Brandi, and Miley were going to be staying at Miley's place.

"This was an amazing night." Miley said looking at Joe.

"Tomorrow is going to be better, Mrs. Jonas." He sad smiling.

"Not until tomorrow," she kissed his softly, "I'll be the one in the white dress, walking down the aisle."

"And I'll be the one standing at the altar in the tux, almost dying because of how gorgeous you are." He smiled kissing her again before she got out.

The next morning Miley woke up very early. She hadn't really slept all night long because she was so excited. There was a knock at the front door and Miley opened the door to reveal a makeup artist and hair stylist.

After five long hours of hair and makeup they were finally done. Selena had a side-swept messy bun with her bangs falling to the side of her face. Hilary's hair was curled tightly into a soft ponytail and had her bangs pushed to the side of her face. Brandi's hair was perfectly straight with a diamond bobby pin on the side. All of the girls had natural makeup for their skin type.

Miley's hair was curled softly so that every curl fell perfectly. She had on natural looking make up, but her eye shadow was white sparkles to make her eyes shine even more. All of their makeup was water proof because they all knew that they were going to be crying that day, even if they didn't want to.

As she made her way to the church, her nerves started to pick up. All the girls could tell because she was shaking slightly.

"Miles you'll be fine, you know that." Hilary said, trying to comfort her.

They pulled up to the back of the church and got into the bride's room, "I know I'm just nervous. That's all."

Kevin walked in with Nick and Frankie, who had grown a lot since he was younger. Kevin kissed Hilary before looking at Miley.

"Miles you look amazing." He stated.

She was in her white dress that reached the floor. It was a strapless corset on top and if softly moved out around her hips. Little diamonds were placed all over the dress to make it perfect.

After waiting for about 20 minutes they were finally starting.

"You ready Miles?" Her dad asked as he walked up and grabbed her arm getting ready to walk down to Joe.

"As ready as I will ever be." She smiled as they started to walk.

As soon as she reached the middle of the isle Joe almost fell down. His knees were weak and he was sweating. He didn't know how he was still standing when she reached him and they grabbed hands.

After the pastor had said all that needed to be said Miley and Joe exchanged their vows.

"Miley I love you so much. I know that I say that to you all the time but I really mean it, every time I look at you and talk to you I fall for you more. I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life. You are who I want to wake up next to and go to sleep next to. You are the one that I get up for in the morning and go to sleep for at night. I want to have a family with you and raise them with you. I want to grow old and grey with you, because even then you'll still be beautiful to me."

Miley was already crying as she looked at Joe who had tears in his eyes too.

"Joe you are the only person that I have ever truly loved, I know that you know that and I know that. I love it when you hold me in your arms; we don't even have to talk. As long as I know that you are still there I'm fine with it. I just want you to hold me forever and ever while we raise a family together because you're the only person I would ever want to do that with."

After the wedding ended they went to the reception.

Miley and Joe were standing outside the doors waiting to be announced when he turned and looked at her, "You ready Mrs. Jonas?"

"As ready as ever, Mr. Jonas." She smiled.

"And now welcome the NEW MR. AND MRS. JONAS!" The DJ yelled into the tents that the party was being held in. It was an outdoor party with tents. Tents were covering everything so that the press wouldn't be able to see anything that was going on in their private wedding.

Joe and Miley kissed before walking into the area. People were taking pictures and hugging them as they walked in and sat at the table.

After everyone had finished dinner the DJ announced the father daughter dance was next. Billy walked over to Miley and they slowly started swaying to the music.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Miley smiled at her dad, "Thank you daddy, thank you for being here today."

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

"You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world," he looked over at Joe who was watching them, smiling, "That boy is special, he really does love you."

"I know daddy and I love him too"

_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made_

Joe walked over to them after they were dancing together for a few minutes, "May I cut in?"

"Yes you may son. You are really great for her you know that?" Billy said before walking away and pulling Tish up on her feet to dance with her.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Soon everyone was on the dance floor with Joe and Miley, but they were still in the middle swaying back and forth. Her head was resting on his shoulder and both their eyes were closed as they were taking in the moment._  
_  
_Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart_

"Thank you for this Joey…" Miley smiled at him.

"I'd do anything for you…"__

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

They swayed back and forth again before kissing each other softly and holding onto each other. At that moment they both knew how perfect that this whole day was. Neither of them noticed that everyone had left the dance floor and were all watching them.

Hilary whispered to Kevin, "They look so cute together."

"He really does love her so much," Nick said to Selena.

"I know, and she loves him just as much." She smiled before kissing him.

_  
So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too_


End file.
